


Dreams and Circus Crowds (Cover Art)

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Circus, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gift Art, Glitter, M/M, Romance, There is not really any of it in the art, These are the tags on the fic, This is just the poster from the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary as provided for Selenay's wonderfully cute AU fic, Dreams and Circus Crowds:</p>
<p>"Phil Coulson never joined SHIELD. Clint Barton never left the circus.</p>
<p>They're destined to meet anyway."</p>
<p>(This art does not depict events or people in the story, so there are no spoilers or anything of that sort, but is my idea of a poster mentioned therein, with the title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Circus Crowds (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreams and Circus Crowds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721666) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



> I had originally done the art itself as a test for my then-new ipad mini art program and capabilities. As this was a while ago, I have finally gotten around to adding the text and posting it.
> 
> Thanks to Selenay for encouraging me post this here. Much love <3
> 
> (Feedback or headpats appreciated.)

  



End file.
